


做主02

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	做主02

高层办公楼里一角午间休息室，门被“咔嗒”一声合上。房间的摆设、装潢甚至抱着东西站在那里的秘书都与以往没什么不同。也因此，床头上一只闭合的手铐以及被纳入圈套锁住的那只细白的手臂格外刺目。  
“你疯了吗？”他疲惫地抬起眼皮，哑声问道。  
昨晚失眠三四个小时后好不容易陷入浅睡，一醒来就被秘书铐在了床边，没人能接受这种事。  
“昨晚又睡不着？”秘书蹲下身，自顾自地给他擦脸灌漱口水，仿佛根本没听到对方的质问。  
他难以置信地用力晃了晃铐着自己的那根手铐“这是什么？你想干什么？疯了吗！”说到最后，他已经有些抑制不住快要爆炸的情绪。  
秘书做好洗漱清洁后，站起身径直往门口走去。“压力太大会出毛病的老板，好好享受就好。”  
“我不需要！”他看人要走，彻底绷不住那根弦，开始用力扯动手臂试图挣脱，一双眼睛血红喷发着怒火。  
他现在真的脆弱，突发的意外更是把他的情绪逼向崩溃。叫喊着，对周围的家具拳打脚踢，任是弄出天大的动静那扇门再也没有打开。直到他眼皮发沉跪在地毯上趴在床边要睡着，一双手从背后伸来，伸进他的t恤长驱直入捏住了双乳。  
他猛地惊醒，立刻反应过来自己正在遭遇什么“别碰我！”他回头，却被身后的人咬住后颈死死地按在床边。  
“放松，我只是想让你缓解压力……”身后传来低沉的嗓音，好似安神的熏香。  
“别……别！”  
那人其他什么也没做，只是两只手从他腋下穿过缓慢按摩揉捏他的胸肉。  
“舒服吗？”  
料想身下的人也不会回答。那人笑笑加重了力道，不时拨弄一下那两颗渐渐挺立起来的乳头。“变硬了……”他食指按在乳珠上轻轻摩挲挤压，引来身下的人一阵颤抖，一声呻吟没压住叫了出来。  
男人的手掌很大，全张开完全可以包住他的乳肉，用力捏揉把人搞得又疼又爽，25度的空调房愣是出了一层薄汗。  
这场揉乳持续了很久，久到被侵犯的人已经开始不易察觉地在地板上磨蹭自己的阴茎。  
小声嘟囔了一句，没听清，男人低下身“什么？”  
“插……你插插我……”  
是天生的骚货，前一秒还在床边故作矜持，后一秒就可以晃着屁股咬住男人的阴茎玩骑乘。  
只要一被插，就开始哭。后面也在哭，整个人都水汪汪的，好欺负。  
哭很好，哭是释放压力最好的途径。男人揽住趴在他胸膛上的人，用力抽顶着，除了皮肉撞击啪啪的声音，就是他越来越毫无顾忌越来越沉浸性爱的哭叫声。  
“声音大点儿，让你的秘书听听我有多努力。”男人笑着，动作却一下比一下狠，粗大的阴茎在穴口配合着呻吟来回进出，小屁股不时被打上一巴掌留下红指印换来更崩溃的哭声。  
射过一轮再换个姿势，男人大开着身下人的腿压向两边，用力抽送自己迅速硬挺的阴茎，仿佛刚刚射出去的东西又被重新补满，后穴已经完全插软，湿润有韧性，可以毫无阻碍地进入、抽出、进入、抽出。  
他快要被操到崩溃，硬着的性器在空中乱晃，偶尔男人高兴了，会低下头含几口他的阴茎，舌尖一勾轻轻一吸，他就把持不住如数缴械体内的精华。可是后穴的刺激持续不断，男人像是台永动机，用力顶弄他深处的小结。  
“要……要尿了……别再……”他失神地对着天花板说。  
男人俯身亲亲他湿漉漉的脸颊，“射尿很舒服，乖，做到尿出来就放过你。”  
“不……”说“不”是不可能停止男人的抽动。他爽地流泪，大叫，双手挣扎着抓紧身下的床单。  
男人快要射精，掐住他的细腰用比以往更快的速度干他，他张着嘴除了哭和“求你“再思考不出别的句子。  
深处的小疙瘩被顶到发麻，阴茎硬到发疼，他又开始自己揉动双乳以图刺激自己射精。“太……太快了，我会死的……我会……啊！”  
淡黄色的液体掺和着乳白的精液一块流在白床单上，他像被抽掉灵魂，大口呼吸，双瞳失焦一样看着天花板。  
“乖，舒服吗宝贝？”男人缓缓抽出射完发软的性器，抱住他。“舒不舒服？”  
他缓了好一会，缓缓回身抱住男人，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他胸前。  
”还要……我还要。”


End file.
